Vida de Adolescentes
by thayruto
Summary: gente nesta historia havera varios casais que ficara em desenvolvimento naruhina/sasusaku/gaaino/shikatema/nejiten
1. Chapter 1

_**1 capitulo :**_**_No MSN_**

* * *

No MSN, cinco garotas de 16 anos conversavam animadamente( ou nem tanto):

_Gata mais gata __diz:_

Ahhh q saco!!! Depois de amanhã já começa as aulas!

_Flor __diz:_

Ah porca-chan olha pelo lado bom

_Não mexa comigo __diz:_

E gual seria? Ô_o

_I love soccer diz:_

Eu concordo com a tema-chan, saku-chan

_Hinata diz:_

Seria osestudos? Ó.ò

_Flor diz: _

Naum hina-chan ¬¬°...

_Gata mais gata diz:_

Então o que é?

_Flor diz:_

Hello! Garoto novatos !

_Não mexa comigo diz:_

Ai sim um motivo!^.^

_I love soccer diz:_

Com certeza!!;D

_Gata mais gata diz:_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Flor diz:_

O Q OUVE?????????

_Gata mais gata diz:_

Eu naum tenho roupa!

_Hinata diz:_

Vc esta dizendo q naum tem roupa nenhuma dentro daquele guarto de 5m por 5m q vc diz ser um guarda roupa ?

_Gata mais gata diz:_

To! T.T

_I love soccer diz:_

_Não mexa comigo diz:_

So pode ser brincadeira

_Hinata diz:_

...

_Flor diz:_

Hei meninas

Pq naum vamo amanhã p/ o shopping ?

Ai resolveríamos o " " " "problema" " " " da porca-chan e vmo p/ o cinema entre outras coisas?

_Gata mais gata diz:_

SHOPPING = COMPRAS

_I love soccer diz?_

É ! ate q é legal

Eu vo!!

_Não mexe comigo diz:_

É ne naum tenho nada p/ fazer

Eu tb vo.

_Hinata diz:_

Eu vo p/ pegar o cinema e ir na livraria e musica

_Flor diz:_

Então todas amanhã as 14:00h na praça de alimentação.

Xau xau bjs

_Gata mais gata diz:_

Xau mores

_Hinata diz:_

Tchau ate amanhã

_Não mexa comigo diz:_

Ate bjsnhos

_I love soccer diz:_

Bye bye

Kiss

* * *

**OI PESSOAS!!!!!**

**ESSA É A MINHA PRIMEIRA FANFIC **

**ENTÃO SOU INESPERIENTE **

**DEEM UM DESCONTO**

**XAU XAU **

**BJS :***


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 capitulo no shopping muitas surpresas pode acontecer**_

* * *

**no próximo** **dia**

Diferente de todas as meninas, que começaram a se arrumar 12:30, Ino começou as 11:30 (30min banho, para tomar 30min para ajeitar os cabelo, sabe como é prancha demora muito, 30 min para escolher e vestir a roupa, 30min para se maquiar e quando era 13:30 foi para o shopping ).

_**DESCRIÇÃO DAS ROUPAS**_**:**

Ino estava com uma saia de prega preta com um palmo e uma blusa frente única azul bebe, com uma bota de cano fino e bolsas pretas, ambas.

Sakura estava com uma bata rosa e por baixo um legue preto e uma sandália gladiadora com salto alto.

Temari estava com uma calça colada preta e uma blusa frente única que deixava sua barriga a amostra (resumindo estava super sexy), e usava uma sapatilha de salto alto fina.

Hinata já estava mais simples com um vestido bege que ia até um pouco acima do joelho e era apertado nos seios, estava com uma rasteirinha bege.

Tenten estava mais masculina com uma calça camuflada e uma blusa branca que deixava sua barriga um pouco a amostra, e estava com um all star verde musgo (mas não deixava de estar linda).

_**FIN DA DESCRIÇÃO:**_

Quando era 14:15 as meninas já estava estressadas e adivinha por que!!..........a ino estava atrasada.14:30 a ino chega (gente talvez eu esteja exagerando "um pouco" 'rrsrsrsrs')com umas 3 sacolas de roupa de grife e alem de que estava andando como se estivesse numa passarela toda rebolando:

Ino: Oi pessoas lindas!! estou atrasada? 8D

Temari : imagina só 30min não é nada "eu juro que mato essa garota qualquer dia" Ò_ó

Sakura: então deixando de lado esse pequeno atraso, para onde iremos primeiro?

Temari : cinema

Tenten: ala dos esportes

Ino: roupas

Hinata : livraria e música

Sakura: eu quero comprar roupas.

Tenten: já sei!!!Eu vou com a hinata, porque a ala dos esportes e a livraria e musica fica aqui no primeiro andar. E a sakura, a ino e a temari irão juntas para o segundo andar quando todas terminarem liguem para o meu celular. OK?

Todas: OK!!

_**TENTEN E HINATA**_

Tenten: hina eu vou para a ala dos esportes e quando você terminar vai para lá viu?

Hinata: ta bom tem-chan

_**ALA DOS ESPOSTES**_

Tenten estava indo para a ala dos esportes que tinha rampas de skate, quando chegou lá tinha um garoto lindo:

Tenten: NOOSSA!!!!!!!!! Que deus é esse que nunca vi aqui Ô.Ô "quem me dera um homem desses em minha cama #$%¨&*? . que que eu to pensando" bom sonhar é bom mais nem tanto. Vou pegar um skate.

Então tenten foi ao atendente e pediu:

Tenten: kiba me dar um skate por favor aquel.....

Garoto: me dê dois então por favor. ;D

Nesta hora kiba, que era afim de tenten, se deu conta que ela estava "babando" pelo novo garoto então disse:

Kiba: ten-chan me amor vai querer quanto tempo?

Tenten : /ainda babando pelo garoto mais discretamente/ é...é...é 30 min kiba

Garoto: para mim também kiba.

Kiba: certo /olhando com um olhar maligno para o garoto que não saiu despercebido/

Quando foi pegar os skate pegou um quebrado para o garoto:

Kiba: aqui ten-chan o seu e o seu"isso servira de lição para você não mexer com a minha gata mane".

Desconhecido: KIIIIIBA!!!!

Kiba: já vai!até logo

Kiba vai e deixa o dois as "sois".

Tenten: éééé você poderia trocar comigo o skate, por que eu só ando com esse daí.

Garoto: mais é claro, não tem nenhum problema.;D

Os dois trocaram e quando tenten fez a manobra **nollie **a roda caiu com o impacto e para a sua sorte ................

* * *

**oi pessoal**

**olha a continuação de vida de adolescentes**

**por favor mande **


End file.
